Talk:Overlord Volume 11/@comment-85.180.173.163-20161004092704/@comment-28167000-20161004225843
Obstendro, well that's a interesting point of view. But it's not a fact. Just your opinion, unless I have missed something? I don't remember hearing anything about: leveling up = training People of the new world, THINKS that's how it works. But I THINK (I don't know for sure, but this seems most logical to me) that's almost how the job level works, but not the racial level. I mean, if you practise with something in a long time, then you will automatically become better at it, right? like farming and alchemy. But you can't practise being a skeleton now can you? I think the overall levels works a little like in yggdrassil. it would also explain why the workers and adventures would be in so much higher level than the normal soldiers wich only trains there job level in a safe area. here is something from the novel: "Every class had a maximum of 15 levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of 100, one would need to take at least 7 different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class’ prerequisites. A player could even take 100 classes at level 1 each, although that was very inefficient" So in yggdrasil, you have to kill a lot of thing to get in level, so you thereafter can advance in whatefter job or racial level you want. I think that in the new world, people have to learn the real way, how to handle a sword or learn magick (job-levels), before they can become better at using it (leveling up). But if they wanna become over lv 10 in a joblclass, they will have to kill things with job-class-attacks (getting that exp). (job-class-attacks can be using a sword skill you have gotten from classes such as cursed knight) I think racial class level is something a little more complicated.. Well age has a lot of do with it. If you for example look at "Olasird'arc Haylilyal" racials levels (he only has racial levels). His levels are only about age. But none of them are over level 10. I think you will have to kill with racial attacks (getting that exp) before you can level up above level 10. (racial attacks can be biting, from maybe the adult class, or frost breath from maybe the ancient class) *infant (10) *Youth (10) *Adult (10) *Elder (5) *Ancient (1) and I never said that the lizardmens bodies work like the heteromorphic I said "if the lizardmens bodies function like the undead" please notice the "IF" and "undead".. I don't even think all heteromorphic races have to evolve.. are goblins not demihumans? don't they have to evolve into (as an example) hobgoblins as I just hinted in my last comment? Ainz said that the strongest a goblin could become, was level 50. It must suck pretty much, to have chosen to be a goblin in yggdrassil, if you can't ever get passed lv 50 huh :P :P :P I am sorry, please don't get angry over my teasing :)